Le gardien de nos âmes
by MiissRed
Summary: Tu m'emmenais ici en me disant que c'était ton endroit préféré. Tu me disais qu'il fallait qu'on se connaisse, qu'on est plus aucuns secrets, qu'on est confiance en nous. Te souviens tu de tous les secrets que nous nous sommes dévoilés ici ? Lui, il se souviens. C'est le gardien de nos secrets, le gardien de nos âmes.


_**Le gardien de nos âmes.**_

Je suis souvent revenue près de cet arbre. Tu te souviens ?

On y grimpait souvent tous les deux. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

On escaladait chacune des branches de cet arbres si majestueux. C'était un chêne. Un arbre tellement grand que les plus hautes de ses branches atteignaient les étoiles. La journée, elles se confondaient avec le ciel et la lueur du Soleil se reflétait sur ses feuilles délicates.

Je me souviens que tu m'avais emmenée ici au tout début. Tu voulais me faire connaître tes passions, tes souvenirs. Je me souviens que tu m'avais glissée à l'oreille que c'était juste pour que je puisse te faire confiance encore un peu plus. Pour que par la suite, je puisse moi aussi te confier mes secrets.

Que justement, nous nous connaissions par cœur. Plus aucuns secrets. Plus rien entre nous que de la confiance.

Nous aurions tellement de choses à vivre ensemble. Nous ne pouvions pas combattre ensemble si nous ne connaissions pas tout de l'autre. Tu te souviens ? C'est ce que tu me disais.

On se glissait sur une branche assez haut, à 20 mètres du sol. Et nous regardions l'horizon.

Tu me disais que u aimais cet endroit, autour de cet arbre il n'y avait que des champs. Une forêt plus loin, nous ne pouvions apercevoir que le haut des cimes des sapins. Tout était vert, jaune, brun. Et parfois, une fine couche de neige venait gelé ses plaines magnifiques.

Tu me répétais que ce paysage t'aidait à te calmer. Après une mission plus horrible que d'autre.

Tu me disais qu'il te suffisait d'entendre le bruit du vent se glisser entre les branches pour que ton esprit se vide de toutes ces choses qui te hantaient.

Je me souviens que tu m'emmenais ici quand nous étions fatigués. Quand nous étions à bout. Et tu me racontais doucement ton enfance. Je savais que ce n'étais pas la varie. Je savais que tu inventais pour que je puisse imaginer qu'au moins l'un de nous deux avait vécu une enfance heureuse. Une enfance rêvée.

Je savais que tu n'avais pas de petite sœur. Que les immense gâteau pour ton anniversaire n'était qu'un cupcake. Je savais que les mots doux de ta mère n'étaient que le cri des gens du cirque. Je savais que tes rires d'enfants n'avaient été que des pleurs cachés dans ton oreiller au milieu de la nuit. Je savais tout cela mais ça m'apaisait. Tu m'apaisais.

Je me souviens que tu ne perdais pas une occasion de faire une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère qui n'était parfois pas toujours bonne entre nous.

Tu riais à gorge déployée. De temps à autre, ce n'était qu'un petit rire étouffé dans ta manche.

Je me souviens de ta vois douce et heureuse que seule moi connaissait.

Est-ce que tu te souviens de nos secrets dévoilés entre les branche de ce chêne. Ce chêne qui est devenu notre refuge. Ce chêne qui est devenu le gardien de nos secrets, le gardien de nos âmes.

Je marche souvent jusqu'au pied de ce chêne.

Je lève souvent le regard vers notre branche.

Je souris souvent en me souvenant d'une de tes blagues.

Cela fait mal.

Cet arbres est le plus beau souvenir que j'ai de toi mais c'est le plus douloureux. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

Aujourd'hui est différent. Je marche vers ce grand chêne. Je le regarde. Mais une fois de plus, je n'ose y grimper. Alors je m'assois au pied du chêne et je regard devant moi. Je vois la forêt plus loin. Un fin sourire prend place sur mes lèvres. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu me racontais ?

Tu me disais que tu aimais le vent. Le vent était libre, le vent n'était obligé de rien.

J'entends encore ta voix. Dans mes rêves. Dans mes souvenirs. Dans nos endroits préférés. Mais j'entends surtout ton rire quand je suis au pied de cet arbre. J'entends encore ton rire mélodieux.

J'entends encore cette voix sérieuse qui me disait que le vent était un exemple.

Mon cœur se sert.

Que m'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi ?

Il m'arrive encore d'espérer te voir arriver dans nos locaux en nous criant que ton absence était juste dû à une maladie en Irak ou dans le fin fond du monde.

Il m'arrive encore d'espérer te retrouver juste assis dans ton canapé quand j'entre dans ton appartement.

Il m'arrive encore de prendre mes souvenirs pour de vrais rires. Pour de vrais paroles.

J'espère tellement.

Je regarde le ciel. Seul quelques lueurs du soleil parviennent à mon visage. Je vois les feuilles du chêne bouger au gré du vent. Je vois cette liberté.

Ta jambe est suspendue dans le vide, elle se balance doucement. Et puis ta main apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Elle bouge, lentement. Presque mélodieusement. Je devine que tu souris.

Tu souriais tout le temps ici.

Si tu savais ce que je ressens. Si tu savais ce que tout le monde ressent maintenant.

Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Tu es la personne pour qui j'aurais tout donner. Tu es mon compagnon, celui qui était toujours mes côtés. Tu es mon ami, celui qui pouvait me faire sourire en toutes circonstance. Tu es mon frère, celui que je n'ai jamais eu.

Et déjà, tu es mon manque, celui que je n'arrive pas à combler à présent.

Tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivée.

Et le souvenir le plus ressent que j'ai de toi, est cette voix.. grave et autoritaire. Cette voix vient juste annoncer que tu es mort lors d'une mission.

Je n'ai pas compris. Tu es le plus fort, tu es invincible.

Pourtant tu n'es pas là pour venir me rassurer. Tu n'es pas réellement là, sur cette branche.

Si tu savais.

Ta main quitte mon champs de vision, ta jambe s'efface dans un bruit de feuille qui s'entrechoquent.

Mon regard se repose sur la cimes des sapins. Un sourire est greffé à mes lèvres.

Je sens encore les larmes séchées sur mes joues, je sens encore la fatigue de mes insomnies se lire sous mes yeux.

Quand tu n'es plus là, je ne suis plus rien.

Tu m'avais appris à vivre avec la mort des autres sur la conscience. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Mais la tienne est trop dur à supporter.

Je me souviens de toi, de ton visage, de ton sourire, de ton rire.

Je me souviens de tes blagues, de tes parles rassurantes, de tes explications sérieuses que je n'écoutais presque pas.

Je me souviens de tout de toi.

Alors pardonne moi.

Car aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de te rejoindre.

J'ai décidé de grimper tout en haut de notre chêne, de notre gardien des âmes, pour enfin retrouver le ciel. Pour retrouver les étoiles.

Alors je ferme les yeux. Et j'attends de pouvoir être accepter là-haut.

J'attends de pouvoir te retrouver.

Pour être libre comme le vent.


End file.
